<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And no one tells you where you went wrong by SecretlyThranduil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318270">And no one tells you where you went wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil'>SecretlyThranduil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Maglor expect Maedhros would end his life instead of just throwing away the silmaril, or was he left there to stand there in shock?<br/>Maglor P.O.V</p><p>Short fic based on a Discord discussion with Nelyo about what happened to Maglor after Maedhros died </p><p>This might turn into something longer, but I had to write this while I had ideas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And no one tells you where you went wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelyoNelyos/gifts">NelyoNelyos</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cannot believe it. I cannot even begin to comprehend this.</p><p>I am left standing at the edge of the chasm, reaching out in shock, in panic, to where Maedhros had been standing just a few moments ago.</p><p>He is gone. My <em>brother</em> is <em>gone</em>.</p><p>I am completely alone.</p><p>I thought that he was just going to throw the silmaril into the flames, as I threw mine into the sea. I never thought that Maedhros would actually <em>end his life</em>.</p><p>It is only just starting to sink in, the realization that my brother <em>actually killed himself. </em></p><p>I knew he was the more damaged of the two of us, after losing our brothers, losing our father, losing Fingon, but I never thought he would <em>actually do it. </em></p><p>I knew he was in danger of doing something like this after Angband or the Nirnaeth or Sirion, but I thought…</p><p>I hoped…</p><p>I hoped that if he had not done something drastic by now, then he <em>wouldn’t</em>.</p><p>Wherever he is now, does he regret it, or was it a split-second decision? Our family are not exactly known for rational thinking, many of our worse mistakes happened because we just didn’t <em>think</em>. We did not think when we swore that cursed Oath, and we did not think at Alqualonde. Doriath was not supposed to be a massacre, and by Sirion, we did not care to think. The Oath did not <em>let</em> us think when we took the silmarils from the camp.</p><p>Did he think about this? Destroying himself so completely, possibly burning himself out of existence? Did he mean to leave me?</p><p>I never thought he would leave me. <em>He promised he wouldn’t leave me. </em></p><p>I lived without our younger brothers before, and I could live without them after, painful as it was to bury them. But I have never lived without my older brother.</p><p>And I do not think I can, I do not <em>want</em> to live without him.</p><p>Maybe Maedhros had the right idea after all, destroying himself alongside his silmaril.</p><p>Maybe that is what I should have done.</p><p>Maybe I should still do it.</p><p>Yes, I think that is what I will do.</p><p>I always did like the sea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maglor did not expect anyone to be there, after all, who was left to care about him?</p><p>But there was.</p><p>He had forgotten about the one who called him father, whatever the circumstances had been.</p><p>And now, Elrond was left standing on the edge, reaching out after him, with the same shock that Maglor had after his brother.</p><p>Coming to the same realization he had.</p><p>
  <em>I am completely alone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>